Garry's Mad World
by sen whitefox mako red demon
Summary: We all know how Ib came to be in the Fabricated World. But what of Garry? What of his frightful experiences? We get to see it firsthand. His reasons for being in that gallery that day, how he found himself there, the rose and even his experiences with a blue lady. It's a mad world, where he and any other would go insane. Just the presence of another can make things less scary.


Garry's Mad World

 **Author Notes: Hi this is Mako. Wanted to say thanks to everyone who has looked at my first 2 one shots I wrote for one shot week, special shout out to Fusion7 for his advice and kindness to review and chat with me. So don't be surprised if you see me now on here~ I don't own Ib**

 _3rd P.O.V_

 **"Here's your ticket sir. Enjoy the Gallery."** Taking it with a thanks, he enters. He was a freshman in college, an art school no less. Even as a child he dreamed of being an artist. Expressing himself through his work. He sighs however, for the classes and expenses were more then he bargained for.

Lately he's been in a slump. His brains been fried with all the homework given, all his friends are too hung up on drinking and partying for his taste, and work at the school as a tutor doesn't bring much income.

His teacher, frowning at his lack of inspiration gave an assignment. He was to visit one of the art galleries and use one of the pieces to inspire a painting. He chose Gueretena's by chance truly, hearing of the large variety of pieces created, sculptures, oil paintings, water colors, each with it's own story in the description.

He took his work seriously, hoping to make the best of it, praying he could find something worthwhile. Walking around he noticed a lot of people. It was a weekend so the place was packed with other artists and fans. He took his time, glancing, studied the odd strokes and designs.

He pushed his curly lavender hair away from his eyes to get a better look at one particular piece. _'The Hanged Man.'_ Clearly this was portrayed as a torture, the victim's face in agony as the blood rushed to his head. Garry felt something was odd however, curious as to why numbers were written on his shirt.

Footsteps click, clacked behind him, out of the corner of his eye he saw the color of chestnut swing away. He shrugs, not paying attention nor caring. Not too long after the lights flickered on and off...before staying off. At first he was unconcerned, believing a fuse blew, causing a quick power outage.

Then something caught his attention. No one else made a sound, He took out his lighter, and found all the people around him vanished. He circled around the place, searching for anyone. He was freaking out. _'How could they all just...disappeared.'_ He called out, hoping for a response. Nothing replied.

Gritting his teeth he found his way to the entrance, and jiggled the door. Locked, and the windows bolted shut. Suddenly he came across something surprising and if anything nerve racking. A staircase he never noticed before was right in front of him.

He knew that there was no point in being in an abandoned creepy place with his only possible way out was right in front of him. He stepped down, unaware of what's to come. **"Is this the gallery? What is going on?"** He was looking at anything and everything, feeling a sinister air about. He did not feel safe, he felt alarmed and terrified.

A blue rose, sitting in a blue vase, it was beautiful, it was unfathomable, after all, there's no such thing as a natural blue rose. But when he picked it up, he knew for sure it was true. Letters appeared on the ground, startling him. **"T.H.I.E.F"** It repeated over and over, big, bloody and bold.

He ran, fast and furious. Wanting to get the heck outta there. He couldn't go back the way he came, the way back was gone, cursing he continued on. A new area, a new color scheme, and new experiences. He couldn't help but find more artwork from the gallery. One though was similar, was not the exact or original.

Stepping up to the front of the canvas he mutters the title. **_"The Lady in Blue."_** His eyes widened, the smiling woman grinned as it pounced on him. Halfway out, she chased him, he was in such a rush to flee he left something very important behind. The rose, his lifeforce. He departed the room holding the crazy killer.

But realized soon enough things weren't right. Gradually he felt great pain spreading from his chest outwards, sluggish, weak, he found himself having a difficult time breathing. He managed to find a key, a key that could unlock a door, and praying to god get him out of this nightmare.

Grasping his chest, trying to conceal the agonizing sensation he fell to one knee. Cussing at it all, he wasn't ready to die...He passed out, falling on his face. His suffering intensifying by the minute. He blacked out, hearing groans emerge from his mouth. Groans that he thought no one would hear. **"It...Hurts."**

He felt something warm take ahold of the cold metal in his hand. _'Is this when the pain finally stops? Will one of these...things just kill me and get rid of my misery?'_ At this point he was ready for it. He felt as if his body was being ripped apart from the inside out.

When he felt pressure on his back and shoulders, he wanted to scream, but could only close his eyes and moan. Whatever was it that did that was not helping. He thought it was a monster doing it's best to tenderize him, before he became lunch.

The he felt different. **"...Mmm.."** Blinking he found that... **"The pains gone."** All the wounds that sprang across his body was leaving without a trace. Having the strength, he lifted up his head, meeting a calm face, a blue rose and big red eyes.

He had no control over his now healed body, he tried to backpedal on his feet but slipped and fell on his butt. **"EEEK!"** For a moment he thought the Lady in Blue was there to finish him off. Garry stood up right away.

 **"Wha...What is it now!? Th-there's nothing left for you to take I tell you!"** He hated how he stuttered. He had been wanting to intimidate the demon that wanted to kill him but all he did was make himself look weak.

It was a tense moment of silence. Now that he was alive and able to see without his wounds clouding his vision all he saw was a little girl. Holding out the blue rose to him... **"W-wait. Dear me, could you...be someone from the gallery?"** She offered a slight nod, instantly he relaxed.

Approaching her with a relieved smile. **"So you are. Thank Heavens. I'm not the only one here."** He wanted to immediately take back those words. Suddenly it hit him... guilt. Staring back at him was a girl, a child probably around 10 years old going through the bizarre terror he is.

If he certainly wasn't handling this well, he could only imagine what's behind her emotionless expression of all the crazy experiences she's been forced into. He asks her how she came here. So he listened intently to the child, frowning at the play of events and what she had to go through.

Questions were raised, no answers were released. **"I see...You don't have any clue how things got this way either."** Disappointed but not surprised. **"Seems we've wound up in similar situations. I have to say..."** He lifted up his flower, gazing upon it's rare color. **"Even down to these roses, I get hurt as it loses it's petals."**

Shaky, she looked at his hands in concern, _'I was so close to death...but despite the danger, she risked her life for mine.'_ His eyes were closed, breathing in, lucky to find himself still here. **"I thought I was done for, thank you."**

Her eyes met his, she stayed there, waiting. **"Now first things first, we'd better find a way outta here."** Safer in numbers, she didn't wanna be alone and vice versa. **"I think I'll go mad if I stay here too long."** Anyone would. He blinked a few times, before looking down at her sheepishly.

 **"Ah, i still haven't asked your name, my that was rude of me."** She bit her lip, hesitant. Remembering his manners, he offered his. **"My names Garry, and you are?"** Gently bringing out his hand. She took his, a small shake, quietly mumbling her name. **" Ib...Ib you say."**

He liked it, it was very unique. With a joyous expression he bounded a couple steps ahead. He looked over his shoulder with a grin. **"Well I can't very well leave a girl to wander into danger no, no. So I'll go with you ok?"** With another nod and small smile she followed behind.

He didn't make it far as a leader, because a tongue wiggling painting decided to spit in front of him. He fell with a screech. **"Hyeeek!"** Embarrassed and hearing her little giggle he stumbled back up. She asked if he was ok, doing her best to stifle her amusement.

 **"I-I was just a bit shocked that's all! R-really that's all it was."** Now that she had regained her composure she said she believed him, but couldn't help a smile cross her face as he shifted a bit behind her, saying he would be guard her from behind. To make sure no one would sneak up behind the two of them.

Her knight in tattered armor. Even now as they made their way to uncharted territory, filled with who knows what waiting for them. Things seemed a little more pleasant. Because no longer were either of them alone. Stuck fearfully in this mad world solo.

The End

 **Author Notes: Yay i'm done with it. Again some aspects of the game, some probably wasn't oh well. Hopefully i edited better then Ib's nightmare. I'm sure many of you want me to go back and fix it, but i'm kinda lazy, and i didn't expect too many to look at it. Nonetheless I'm sorry. And thanks all~**


End file.
